Another UNREAL Tournament
by Skit
Summary: A tournament with all new characters and events.


Adrian Cin shivvered on his patrol of the North wall, the hot desert sand sliding away beneath his feet with each step he took. He finally reached the end, and looked around the corner before he would turn around to go back. He gulped.  
Adrian jumped about ten feet in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Fortunately he recognized his teammate before blowing his head off.  
"Hey, man, loosen up," said Sean Richer. "Hey, have you seen Xi?" he asked.  
Adrian sighed. "Dude, what are you doing away from your post?"  
"Looking for Xi, man! He's not at his place either!" Sean yelled unnecissarily loud.  
"Dude, that sucks, but it's not helping anyone for you to be away from your post, too!" shouted Adrian back.  
"Xiran is getting mad, man. Xi has been gone for like five minutes!" exclaimed Sean.  
"Dude, you need to calm down now. I'm sure he's just off takin' a piss in the desert or something... What's the worst that could happen?" Adrian said reassuringly. "Now get your ass back where you belong, I SUGGEST," he said, emphasizing "suggest" for an inside joke.  
Sean laughed, nodded, then hurried back towards the entrance--to be dropped where he stood as his head dropped to the ground from his smoking neck. His arms raised and his nerve-less body fell limp to the sand, creating a small dust cloud.  
Adrian tensed up and tripped, falling backwards around the corner. 'Maybe they didn't see me...' Adrian thought to himself, his breath quivverring.  
Cautiously, Adrian peered around the corner. A group of five men stood up from behind a dune and marched up to the entrance of the castle. There they were.  
Tsinef, a muscular necris woman with black hair and empty white eyes like all necris. Her fighting skills were unique, though. She was very quick and strong. She walked in the lead carrying a minigun.  
Dissentia, a female commando with checkered pants and a mean fight. She paraded along to the left of the group weilding a flak cannon.  
In the back was Alto Meister Cin, the leader. He was a near perfect fighter with shiny armour and a permenantly-scowling gold-plated mask. He bore a shock rifle.  
Jack Rose was the final member of the enemy squad. He had no conscience and several battle scars on his face. He strode to the right of the group, holding just a single enforcer to the head of Xi...  
With the realization that the numbers were now 2 against 4 with a hostage to also be held against him, Adrian figured that his luck had simply run out.  
They approached the door and stopped. Jack Rose prodded Xi's neck several times with the enforcer, then finally Alto Meister Cin shouted "XIRAN! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
Adrian noticed Xiran lean over the top and spot Xi held captive in the enemy group. Quickly Xiran withdrew. "What do you want?" he called out.  
"We want to kill you, of course, so come on out and take it like a man. You know you don't stand a chance," explanied Alto Meister Cin bluntly.  
Xiran laughed audibly. "Why would we accept an offer like that?"  
"Because we will kill Xi if you don't," barked Alto Meister Cin.  
"You'll kill him anyways! What do you take me for? A FOOL?" Xiran shouted over the castle wall.  
"Not unless you let us, and right now you are," yelled Alto Meister Cin.  
"Don't use stupid twisted logic on my, Cin. I'm not THAT dumb!"  
Adrian realized that this might be his chance. He loaded up a huge glob in his GES biorifle, dashed towards the enemy and launched it.  
It landed on Jack Rose's head and devoured his face. Xi quickly brought his sniper rifle up and took Dissentia's head off with one quick blow.  
Alto Meister Cin hurled himself backwards, using the secondary fire of his shock rifle to fire at Tsinef.  
Xiran popped up over the wall and blasted two enforcer shots at where Alto Meister Cin had previously been standing.  
Tsinef dodged right as Alto Meister Cin input the forceful primary shock of his rifle into the energy ball that was flying through the air.  
Tsinef used the explosion to propell herself at Adrian, turning him into a leaky corpse with her minigun.  
Xi's body exploded and blood went everywhere, reaching even the end of the caslte Adrian and Sean had so recently conversed at.  
Xiran still fired at Alto Meister Cin, hitting him. Alto fell on the ground.  
"Yes!" shouted Xiran, overjoyed to be defeating one of the greatest tournament legends of all time. He was too busy to notice Tsinef. Soon Xiran's skull was full of bullets from TSinef's minigun.  
Alto Meister Cin rose and dusted off his armour. "Good work," he said as she came slinking back.  
"All in a day's work. You didn't do to bad yourself there, boss. Nice improv.!" she said, panting slightly.  
"Yeah..." said Alto Meister Cin with a grin. Tsinef made a half-frown and spit out some blood.  
"They did put up a fairly decent fight, though," she commented.  
"What are you kidding? We all knew that we had them from the very start. They got slightly lucky is all," scoffed Alto Meister Cin. 


End file.
